


【锤盾】论异邦人的自我修养

by yes9096



Category: Captain America(Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 与复仇者们一同经历了纽约大战，在回去阿斯加德之前，索尔必须找个落脚的地方。例如，美国队长家。





	1. 上篇

**Author's Note:**

> 写于《复仇者联盟Ⅰ》后。  
> 傻白甜短篇。

 

 

 

“没门。”托尼·史塔克斩钉截铁地拒绝了这个提议。

纽约大战之后，复仇者们一起吃了一顿烤肉——绝对说不上愉快的一次体验，有天才史塔克在，但居然冷场了，托尼短期内绝对不想再看见他们之中的任何一个。于是，在利用宇宙魔方把神域人送回去之前，这段时间内，撇开被关押着的洛基不说，索尔的去向成了问题。

本来好好去住酒店是一个很好的选择，可惜作为一个彻头彻尾的异邦人，索尔做了一些连弗瑞都不堪回首的事情——差点连住隔壁的班纳博士也跟着遭了殃。复联众人在商量过后，发现巴顿那有些邋遢可怜的单身公寓（当然后来被戳穿了是一个谎言）就不能指望了，娜塔莎爱莫能助，于是大家把目光投向了拥有众多物业的大富豪。

“没门。”托尼又重复了一遍，“你们看着我干什么？我说，没·门。”

托尼对于眼前这个神域人真的没有一点好感。且不论对方跟他第一次见面就来了一场没打完的架，这大块头的弟弟还把他引以为豪的史塔克大楼毁得一塌糊涂。见鬼，如果他能看好自己的兄弟，他和佩帕的甜蜜时光就不会被打断了。好吧，对于这件事，托尼承认自己有点记仇。

所以答案还是回到了原点。

“去我家？”正直的美国队长发了话。托尼第一个举双手赞成，别的队员也没有异议。

索尔有些不好意思，作为一个在阿斯加德呼风唤雨——各种意义上的呼风唤雨——的王者，沦落到要寄宿他人篱下，确实有些拉不下面子开口。其实索尔第一时间就考虑到了史蒂夫的家，但是……嘿，他可是神，怎么能主动开口说那么掉价呢？

托尼适时地抢在索尔开口之前说好，“那就这样定了。”

于是众人欢欢乐乐地散会。

“抱歉，队长。”索尔尝试着对眼前这个金发男人表达出自己的友好，因为对方看上去是这堆人里面最好相处的，“这段时间就打扰了。”

“客气什么。”史蒂夫捶了一下对方结实的手臂。

两个同样英俊高大的金发男人相视一笑，气氛融洽。

谁也不知道，正直的美国队长存了点小心思——和这个比自己显得更落后于时代的家伙交流，总让他有种莫名的满足感。

当然，接下来会发生的事情大概连他也无法预测：不然，他一定会抢在托尼之前拒绝掉。

 

**

 

“我喝醉了。”索尔一只手搭在史蒂夫肩膀上，笑得有些乐呵。

这个问题应该要怎样回答呢？

按照一般情况，喝多了的家伙都会统一说出一句“我没醉”，然后你就可以理所当然地告诉对方“你醉了”。结果对方倒是很坦然地说出了自己已经喝多了。史蒂夫活了那么久，还是第一次碰到这种不知道如何作答的情况，他只好干巴巴地回一句，“是的，你醉了。”

于是，永远喝不醉的美国队长把对方从家附近的酒馆里扒拉出来，任由对方把手臂搭在自己身上，摇摇晃晃地回了自己的公寓——索尔走到一半还想召唤他的锤子飞起来，被史蒂夫打断——他可不想在大路上曝光自己的身份。

幸亏索尔的酒量和酒品还算是好的，平安回到公寓之后，史蒂夫任由索尔软倒在地板上，松了一口气。

“起来，洗个澡，好好睡一觉。”史蒂夫蹲下来，拍了拍睡眼蒙松的索尔，“别睡在地板上。”

那个金发大块头动了动，似乎在嘟囔着什么。史蒂夫没听清。于是他弯下腰，往索尔的脸凑近了一点，“什么？”

然后，美国队长被吻了。

这个吻来得太突然。史蒂夫一下子往后撤，差点一屁股坐在地板上。他捂住自己的嘴巴，瞪大眼睛看着眼前那个昏昏欲睡的家伙——索尔躺在地板上，半睁着迷迷糊糊的眼睛看着他。

见鬼！这家伙到底知不知道自己在干什么，史蒂夫忍不住在心里咒骂了一句。不过要跟喝醉的人计较也太不近人情。

史蒂夫习惯性地蹙眉。他站起来，再次拍了拍索尔，“起来了，醉鬼。”

……索尔的手劲真的该死的大。

史蒂夫还没完全靠近，索尔已经一把把对方扯下来，摁倒在地板上。魁梧的神域人动作迅速地翻了个身，牢牢地压在身下的男人身上。索尔还没完全清醒过来，那双该死的蓝眼睛有些无法对焦，但史蒂夫仍然能从里面看到自己羞愤的脸。

史蒂夫生气地推开对方，但是喝醉了的索尔显然有些神志不清，他的力度甚至可以把史蒂夫的手臂掐出一道道的红痕。

“见鬼——快起……唔！”

史蒂夫还没说完，身上这个金发的神域人已经堵上了他的嘴唇。

和这男人强壮糙汉的外表完全不同的是，索尔的嘴唇非常柔软，带着点未散的酒香，恼人的醉意顺着黏合在一起的双唇入侵了史蒂夫的大脑。明明知道自己不会醉，但有点晕乎乎的感觉从喉头直侵脑髓，一瞬间麻痹了他的感觉。

还未沐浴的轻微汗味、男人身上特有麝香混合刚刚添上的酒气，索尔身上混合在一起的气息萦绕在史蒂夫的鼻腔之中。虽然索尔喝醉了，但史蒂夫仍然能够感觉到自己的舌头被灵活地卷起，从最开始的双唇黏合变得激烈起来。湛蓝色的眼睛开始聚集起一层水汽，美国队长皱起眉头，仍然没有放弃抵抗着雷神比他更加强壮的肌肉。

实际上，这个场面有点滑稽：两人交缠在地板上的身姿像电视里面经常播放的摔跤比赛，唯一不同的就是这个吻带来了甜蜜性感的气息，仿佛下一秒站在一旁的裁判就要伸出手掌来一句“标准动作！得五分！”。

噢，天，史蒂夫模糊地想起来，这是他在被神盾局挖出来之后第一个正式意义上的吻——刚刚那个蜻蜓点水可不能算——说得直白点，可以说是他第二次人生中的初吻。

难道他总是逃不过被别人强吻的路子吗？

不过不得不说，索尔的吻技意外地好。他仍旧按住史蒂夫的手臂，制约着身下男人逐渐微弱下去的挣扎。那个高大强壮的神域人挺动着他的胯部，隔着两层薄薄的裤子，不停磨蹭史蒂夫已经半硬起来的部位。

史蒂夫发出了一声短促的呜咽。被堵住嘴唇，他有些缺氧，皱起的眉头和潮红的脸让他看起来似乎非常辛苦，但伴随着等量的欢愉又让他渐渐忘记了要反抗。一个象征着美国精神的超级士兵被异邦人压倒在自家的地板上——这么淫靡又充满爆炸幻想的镜头，只可惜没人能够看到。

索尔似乎还没有清醒过来。他松开史蒂夫的其中一只手，开始改为揉捏对方饱满的胸肌。索尔的舌头从史蒂夫的下巴一直舔弄到脖子，宽大的手掌顺着线条完美的腰线一路下滑，史蒂夫赶在索尔把手伸进自己裤子里面之前狠狠地推开了对方。

“呼……！”好险。史蒂夫整个人都清醒了。

索尔仍然有些迷迷糊糊地，想要继续压上来。史蒂夫恢复了自己以往迅速的反应，身手敏捷地躲开了索尔的攻势。他心下一狠，在那个喝多了的神域人脖子上给他来了一记手刀。

一下子安静了下来。

史蒂夫只能听到从自己胸膛里面差点蹦出的强烈心跳声和不住的大口喘息。那个倒在地上的神域人似乎已经失去了意识，趴在那里发出了平静的呼吸声。

真是乱七八糟的……

史蒂夫决定不跟他计较，他叹了一口气，把索尔拖回去他临时的卧室，自己从阳台收回晾晒好的浴巾，转身进了浴室。

躺在床上的索尔仍旧闭着眼睛，似乎没有醒过来。

他满足地嘟囔了一声，嘴角上扬，爽快地翻了个身。

 

**

 

第二天早上起来之后，两人似乎像是什么都没发生过一样坐在餐桌前吃他们的早饭。

索尔大概是真的不记得了。

除了抱怨自己睡得有些腰酸背痛，他仍然大大咧咧地和史蒂夫道早安，那副正直的脸一点都不像装出来的。史蒂夫也觉得对方昨晚应该是喝得太多，噢，他要跟醉鬼计较什么呢？

美国队长也不是那么小气的人。于是俩人气氛融洽地吃掉了早饭（索尔的食量简直令史蒂夫咂舌），一边商量着今天要去哪里转转。

 

史蒂夫承认自己和索尔相处，非常愉快。

俩人对于很多事情的看法都有着相似之处，他们可以天马行空地交谈着各种事情，从对整个宇宙和世界的发展探讨，还有对于人生的一些见解，甚至连在史蒂夫被吐槽成老掉牙的价值观方面，两人也有着惊人的默契度。

这对于史蒂夫来说真的是很难得——索尔作为一个拥有更长历史的神域人，他的见闻和阅历都是一般的中庭人所不能比拟的。况且对方还是个豪迈爽直的英勇战士，这让史蒂夫对他的好感又加了几分。当然，除了这个，另外一个原因是：在索尔面前，史蒂夫找回了生活在新时代的自信。怎么说呢？史蒂夫终于能够反过来和别人介绍这个世界日新月异的各种高科技产品，还可以一起去讨论那些令人觉得匪夷所思的事物。  
这是一种很难用语言去形容的满足感。

 

比起大战中毁得面目全非的纽约，华盛顿显得平静得多。

史蒂夫和索尔并肩在大街上走着，透过玻璃橱窗看着里面精致的商品。虽然戴着帽子和眼镜作出了伪装，但两个同样高大英俊的金发男人还是吸引了不少人的目光。

索尔旁若无人一般，看见自己感兴趣的东西，就要进店里看一看。史蒂夫也由得他去，当一个导游和介绍者让他感到了和以往不一样的满足。史蒂夫好久没有试过那么愉快地享受和友人在一起的时光了，以至于他完全没有阻止索尔对他的一切示好。那种感觉甚至有点亲昵过了头（索尔试吃到美味的酒心巧克力就往史蒂夫嘴里塞）……见鬼，那种熟悉的酒气让史蒂夫回想起昨晚的吻，脸不自觉地红了起来。他一边咀嚼着嘴里的巧克力，觉得有些东西就像热可可一样顺着他的嘴巴一直流到了心田。

暖呼呼，浓稠，带着些许苦涩的香甜。

他们又逛了好些有趣的店，索尔手里还拿了一些奇奇怪怪的东西，美其名曰给神域的伙伴们带一点中庭的手信。

 

“这是什么？”索尔拿着手里的东西晃了晃。

在大型超市闲逛的时候，史蒂夫一边给索尔介绍各种新型电子设备（对于他来说，微波炉已经是一个拥有高新科技的电器了，难怪托尼总是对此冷嘲热讽），一边往自己的购物车里面塞东西。索尔对于食物和调味品有着神奇的好奇心，他跟着史蒂夫穿梭在一排排的架子之间，偶尔也会拿起点感兴趣的东西向史蒂夫请教。

例如说现在他手头上这个。

“J——I——S——S——B——O——N。”

索尔皱眉，念出了那个小盒子上面印刷的名字，“这是干什么用的？”

史蒂夫当时正在看一个调味品的商品说明。他抬头扫了一眼，差点把手里的东西扔了出去，“嘿——快放下那个东西！”

索尔一脸不解，他又把那个盒子翻过来，开始看后面的介绍文字。其实索尔对于现代人的用词还是有些陌生，但快速扫了两行，好像有些明白，好像又不明白。

史蒂夫已经彻底蔫了：好吧，他就是个保守派的家伙。活了那么久，他不是不知道这是什么，但就是少了一个机会让他光明正大地拿着这玩意去收银台结账。开什么玩笑呢？没有女朋友的老古董难道还要随身带着几个出门猎艳吗？

至少史蒂夫·罗杰斯目前还做不出来。

史蒂夫三步并两步地走过去，压低了声音，开始有些语无伦次，“……这是，咳，就是干那个用的。好了好了，看完了就快放回去。”

一个强壮的超级士兵看到这个毫无威胁力的小盒子居然会这么羞愤难耐，这让索尔更不打算放下了。显然，对比起史蒂夫的一惊一乍，索尔并没有觉得有任何问题，“噢，明白了……这到底是怎么用的？这功能介绍还是挺上道。我猜，范达尔应该挺需要这个。”

阿斯加德发展的历史比中庭还要久，但居然没有发明出这样或者类似的东西？天啊，这令索尔更加好奇。

最后，史蒂夫还是硬着头皮夺过了索尔手里的东西，往购物车里一扔，眼不见为快，“行了，拿回家慢慢研究，别在大庭广众下看。”

美国队长压低了帽檐，头也不回地推着购物车往收银台走去。索尔跟在他身后，若有所思地露出了暧昧难辨的眼神。

不过，大概，也许，有些东西，还是留着当场解决比较安全。

——至少五个小时之后，史蒂夫是这样想的。

 

 

 


	2. 下篇

 

 

 

“感觉到了‘这个’吗？”

在将完全勃起的硬物推进史蒂夫体内的时候，索尔伏在对方结实的身体上，凑近史蒂夫通红的耳朵来了那么一句。

显然，躺在下方的那一位并不像他身上的那个神域人一样充满余裕。史蒂夫攥紧了身下的床单，拽出好些明显的皱痕，那纠紧的布料几乎要被撕裂一样：就像他此刻的感受。

然后是一声短促的惊呼。

维持着入侵的动作，索尔一边缓缓挺腰，一边仔细观察身下那个金发男人的表情：那种强忍着痛苦的脸真是太让人燃起自己的征服欲了。肉刃循序渐进地往前，一路破开试图阻挡前进步伐的内壁，隔着一层薄薄的橡胶薄膜，柔软的肠肉紧紧缠绕着索尔粗大的阴茎。当全根没入的时候，索尔看到美国队长标志性的蹙眉沾染了些许和往常不一样的羞涩淫靡，更多了些别人断然看不到的表情——被欲望侵袭的放纵。噢，天，连一贯带着一副禁欲脸指挥作战的史蒂夫·罗杰斯也不能避免。

虽然试图大口喘气，但仍然极度缺氧的感觉让他非常陌生。史蒂夫清晰地意识到了体内那个嚣张的男性器官：就跟那个男人一样，霸道又鲁莽，纵然动作已经非常温柔，但是那种骨子里改变不了的压迫感还是让他感受到了被征服的恐惧。

但更令他觉得可怕的是——自己居然就轻而易举地接受了他的存在。

 

但自己还能抱怨些什么呢？

当购物清单上面排列着黄芥末酱、牙刷、家庭装玉米片、卫生纸还有索尔扔进去的那几个该死的小盒子之后，收款员了然的微笑已经让史蒂夫忍不住要狠揍索尔一顿。

感谢上帝，无论是看在谁的眼里，一对甜蜜新人的画面已经牢牢地印刻在任何一个看到这张购物清单的人的脑海中。现代美国人对于同性恋的态度还是比较宽容的——尤其是其中一个金发帅哥还看着自己笑，不是吗？

所以当索尔抱着环保纸袋微笑着向收款员道谢的时候，史蒂夫只有一个念头：他以后也不会来这家超市购物了。绝不。

 

“是这里？”

似乎适应了一些，索尔又缓缓抽出一点，再用力地顶回去。

“啊——”史蒂夫被这一下猛然深入顶得忍不住叫出了声音。他无意识地收紧后穴，却更清晰地感觉到紧窄的甬道被撑开到极致，被肉柱摩擦过的触感陌生又美妙。

位于上方的男人伏在史蒂夫结实的胸膛前，开始挺动起来。索尔的胯部和自己大张的腿间紧紧贴合在一起，史蒂夫不敢收拢起双腿——这显得他像是要环住对方的腰身，鼓励索尔的入侵更加用力一样。

史蒂夫潮红的脸像是熟透了的蜜桃，美国队长从未比现在更加诱人。

看着对方半张的唇是如此红润又饱满，上面淡淡的水光引诱着神域之子低头亲了上去。和想象中一样的甘甜气息，索尔加深了这个吻。

嗯，比蜂蜜还要甜。

 

**

 

——实际上，三个小时前，事态还在可控制范围内。

那时候，史蒂夫只是从冰箱里拿出了几瓶啤酒（他可不想再见一次那个喝多了的家伙），和索尔在餐桌旁边谈谈感兴趣的话题。那段对话简直无懈可击，完美地诠释了两个观念相近的复仇者是如何去看待同一件事情。两人充满默契的谈话一直持续到酒瓶子变空。

只是当史蒂夫从浴室里面出来之后，他发现索尔似乎全神贯注地研究着什么，完全没有理会他的那句晚安——有句话怎么说，好奇心害死猫——虽然害不死美国队长，但也许能把他干死。

 

“你在干什么——”史蒂夫马上止住了下面的话。

美国队长四倍速的脸红速度让索尔大开眼界，他转过头来就看到一个已经熟透的水蜜桃队长。不过比起索尔，眼前的东西更让史蒂夫目瞪口呆。

可怜的啤酒瓶。史蒂夫满脑子只有这一个念头。

“我只是想测试一下功能。”索尔很坦然地继续着手里的活，“总不能把礼物送给别人自己却不懂得用途，是吧？”

虽然道理好像是通了，但是有必要把明显尺寸不对的橡胶套子套在酒瓶子上面吗？在以后绝对不能购买的物品上面，又多了一个Royal Dutch（*德国啤酒品牌）。

“你会用这个吗？”索尔看着眼前明显失败的试验，撇了撇嘴唇。

“……”

在军营的时候，一群糙汉大老爷们讲讲荤段子是很常见的事情。但对于这方面的事情，很不幸，那个看上去一脸正义凛然不可侵犯的美国队长，还是个雏。

这事实让人有点意外，不是吗？

或许这样说不对，多少女孩子恨不得扒光了自己躺在他床上，可惜保守派的史蒂夫·罗杰斯比较倾向于先培养培养感情——例如说，一起吃个饭、逛个街，谈谈人生、谈谈未来，甜甜蜜蜜地接个吻，有情调地喝点小酒跳支舞，最后才到那一步。

……嗯？

“教我。”索尔坦荡荡的眼神里面没有半点促狭的意味。他把手里还没开封的东西朝史蒂夫的方向一扔，“你有经验吧，队长？”

然后史蒂夫咬牙，硬着头皮用行动回答了他。

 

**

 

厄斯金博士制造出来的血清，让美国队长的身体新陈代谢快速异于常人。无论喝了多少，在液体把整个人灌满之前史蒂夫也永远不会醉。

——但这四倍速的愈合能力大概不包括被醉倒的意识。

也许刚开始只是一时的脑子发热，但等他意识过来的时候，事情已经往不可控制的方向发展了。

 

史蒂夫有些尴尬（虽然脸上还是那副雷打不动的皱眉表情），他一边在心里默念着使用方法，一边把那层橡胶薄膜套在索尔尺寸傲人的阴茎上。

先是用手捏住前端，小心翼翼地挤出多余的空气，然后再慢慢套上去，指腹摸着橡胶套子的边缘捋下来。撇开刚刚弄反方向的失败品，一盒三只，算上之前被索尔套在酒瓶子上的那只，最后一只现在紧紧卡在了神域人勃起的性器上。

“原来如此……”索尔伸手摸了摸，有些惊讶地看着自己勃起的粗大外面套着一层神奇的橡胶薄膜。抬头瞟了一眼整张脸通红的美国队长，神域人拉开了自己嘴角的弧度，“我也想试试。”

索尔在史蒂夫对这句话反应过来之前就已经把手伸向了对方的裤裆。史蒂夫还来不及阻止，男人最脆弱的部分已经落入对方的掌中。

“我就不必了——噢，天。”史蒂夫话音没落，索尔已经坏心眼地捏了捏他同样硬起来的部分，“……不，刚刚不是都用完了吗？”

“学术研究。”索尔脸不红心不跳地扒开了对方的睡裤，看着浅灰色棉质内裤包裹着那个隐秘的部位——已经因为刚刚的事情而撑起了一个明显的角度，“别担心，不止一盒。”

没有理会对方目瞪口呆的表情，索尔自顾自地拆开了另一盒。按照刚刚史蒂夫演示的办法，好学的神域人很快就掌握了窍门，“这个还是水果味的？真的？我想尝尝看。”

……真是贴心的设计。

索尔没有任何犹豫，张口含住了那个饱胀的部位。史蒂夫惊呼一声，企图往后缩，被那个金发大块头伸手一按，背部直接贴在了柔软的床上。

“索尔、不……”敏感的阴茎头部被温柔的口腔包裹着，史蒂夫舒服得忍不住低喘。神域王子不断舔弄着史蒂夫挺得笔直的性器，一边用手摸着对方同样敏感的腿根。

 

即使是隔着一层恼人的阻碍物，仍然不能让史蒂夫这个未曾受过如此刺激的部位停止颤抖下来。美国队长已经没办法思考这个火辣的场面到底有什么问题，仅仅是舒服得发抖的阴茎和绷紧的肌肉已经说明了所有的事情。吞吐、吸纳，技术高超的神域人成功让一向冷静自持的美国队长发出了暧昧难耐的呻吟。

索尔趁对方无暇分神顾及的时候，试着用指腹轻轻按压着那个隐秘的入口。

史蒂夫仍然半迷蒙的湛蓝色双眼写满了不解，但被欲望侵袭的意识并没有让他即使阻止索尔接下来的动作。  
索尔的手指捏着史蒂夫细嫩的大腿肌肤，舌头从已经被舔弄得湿滑的茎身，顺着会阴一直滑到没被开发过的穴口。男人宽大的手掌扳开圆润的臀瓣，开始给最终的入侵作准备。

“索尔……？”史蒂夫睁开眼睛，蒙上水汽的湛蓝就像是无际的海洋一样神秘又浩瀚，让人不由自主地沉溺其中，“……你在干什么？”

“别害怕，史蒂夫。”

索尔叫了他的名字：这一声“史蒂夫”让他的身体不可抑止地微微颤抖起来，似乎是什么一直在期待的事情终于降临到了他的头上，史蒂夫抓紧了身下的床单，放任自己承受这个男人的一切对待。

已经被按压得有些柔软的入口让索尔手指的入侵变得容易。混合着些许唾液的润滑，内部被不断挤压的时候发出了羞人的水渍声。索尔一手揉搓撸动着史蒂夫硬得发抖的阴茎，一边用指腹轻轻探索着那个柔软的甬道。越来越激烈的交替动作让史蒂夫整个腹部的肌肉绷出了完美的线条，仿佛古希腊雕像那样无可挑剔。

敏感处被不停刺激的快感让史蒂夫低低呻吟出声，最后他在索尔手里射了出来：白浊的液体灌满了紧套着的橡胶套子。还没开始疲软下来的阴茎仍然带着些许抖动，索尔耐心地取下了那个东西，学着打了个结，扔在一边。

“轮到我了，史蒂夫。”

索尔倾身向前，按捺许久的灼热硬物抵上了那个已经变得非常柔软的入口，“放轻松。”

虽然大口喘着气，史蒂夫仍然不忘要扳回一局，“……那下一轮该到我了。”

闻言，索尔只是笑着亲了亲史蒂夫被汗水打湿的额头。

他伸手抚顺对方稍微有些凌乱的金发，一边慢慢挺腰入侵着身下那个高潮还未彻底平复的男人——镜头又回到了最开始的部分。

来啊，如果你还有力气的话。

 

……

 

“噢……队长，你真是棒透了。”

那句充满调情意味的“队长”让史蒂夫感到更加羞耻——无论是被温柔地呼唤着自己的名字，还是这个充满调戏意外的称呼，都让史蒂夫想要把自己整个人埋进柔软的床垫里面。

不过在索尔看来，这个场景到底有多辣呢？大概是一口同时吃掉三个娜迦毒蛇（*超辣辣椒酱）的程度。

从身体连接的部分直冲上脑的快感极大地刺激了索尔的内啡肽分泌，仅仅是阴茎被灼热的肠壁所挤压，就足以让他直接把美国队长撞进他家那张可怜的床上。索尔一边重复着抽插的动作，一边在史蒂夫耳边吐气，又问了一遍，“能感觉到吗？这个和普通的那个有什么不一样？”

这是第几回合了呢？史蒂夫已经数不清了。

索尔又吻了上来，“能尝出来吗？刚刚的水果味。”

肢体和唇舌同时交缠足以让史蒂夫忘掉了别的事情，他无意识地发出了低低的呻吟，一边顺从地张开红润的双唇，接受索尔的舔舐。

“哼唔……”

那种带着让人血脉贲张的哭腔极大地刺激了索尔的听觉神经，他加大了抽插的力度，囊袋和臀瓣击打的声音回响在这温馨的卧室里面。沐浴乳清新的味道混着汗水和男性麝香的气息，犹如雄性野兽一般的敏锐嗅觉让他更加兴奋起来——除了把身下这个可口得恨不得一口吃掉的男人干得失去意识，几乎没有别的念头能让索尔更能全神贯注。

“史蒂夫，队长……史蒂夫……”

在迎接高潮来临的前奏，索尔一边咬着身下金发男人的耳垂，一边发狠地撞击着史蒂夫的胯部——史蒂夫几乎要叫出声来。伴随着灭顶的快感，生理性泪水顺着潮红的脸颊滑落，超级士兵已经彻底失去了反抗的欲望和力气。

在高潮的余韵散去之前，索尔一边在史蒂夫肩膀上落下细碎的吻，慢慢把阴茎从对方体内抽出来。

——真是贴心的产品。

索尔再次把已经灌得慢慢的橡胶套子打了个结，扔在地板上。

 

**

 

两人是被手机铃声吵醒的：这对于一向作息规律的美国队长来说实属罕见。

弗瑞对于接起电话的是神域王子这个事实表达了大概三秒的震惊，然后语气平静地向他们表达了装置已经完成的消息。

复仇者们再次集结。

最后，索尔带着他那个已经被教训得看上去稳稳妥妥的兄弟，在众人的目光下化成一道强光往阿斯加德的方向而去。

目送着那个在老实的表情下有些坏心眼的男人远去，史蒂夫略微心情复杂地骑上了他的哈雷——噢，他还要回去清洗床单。只是在半路上，似乎是想到了什么，他露出了罕见的笑容。

 

……

 

“等等，我的礼物呢？”范达尔摊开手掌，朝索尔抬了抬下巴。

索尔不以为然地一屁股坐在椅子上，“我是去抓洛基的，又不是去观光的。”

“海姆达尔可不是这样说的。”范达尔一脸不满，“别以为我不知道连霍根有礼物，就我一个没有。”

“哈，好吧，其实是我用光了。”

索尔仰头大笑起来。范达尔郁闷地捶了他一记。

“……噢，别担心。”神域王子露出了暧昧的笑容，“我很快就会回去的。”

 

远在中庭的美国队长一边晾床单，一边打了个喷嚏。

 

 

【END】

 

 

 


	3. Hot Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 番外PWP

神域的四季并没有中庭那样分明。

冬天感到寒冷的时候，靠近壁炉就可以了，香醇的美酒可以温暖身体。即使是相对炎热的夏日，他们也不需要冷气。当然，也没能发明出冰箱。

相比起来，显然这里要方便得多。

 

来到中庭之后，索尔最喜欢的早餐大概就是烤土豆饼、吐司或者煎火腿肠三选一，再加上太阳蛋和一大碗燕麦片。让人看不出来的是，比起咖啡他更喜欢果汁。周末的话，他比较偏向于窝在床上一直到日上三竿，然后再慢腾腾地洗漱出门。在去超市买好一周所需要的东西之前，他会选择在街角的快餐店打发时间：金枪鱼三明治或者美式热狗，加大号的炸薯条加上一杯加了冰的健怡可乐。

最重要的是店里要有冷气。

所以索尔爱死了逛超市。

 

但是今天他在自己的肚子提出抗议之前，就被烤面包的香味唤醒：冷气很足，和窗外依然炎热的夏末街道感觉上像是两个世界。房间的遮光窗帘被完全拉上，虽然外头阳光灿烂，但室内还是黑乎乎的。

索尔没能在地上找到自己昨晚脱下来的衬衣。自从在中庭定居之后，他已经习惯了现代人的衣服。合身的T恤是他的最爱，但最后都会被史蒂夫当成宽松的家居服穿走。两人刚好差了一个尺码。神域王子为数不多的衣服几乎都塞进了美国队长家的衣柜里。

想到这里，索尔轻轻笑了。高大魁梧的男人搔了搔后脑勺，推开了卧室的门——他看到自己的情人正背对着自己，一边哼着歌、一边拿着平底煎锅在忙活。

史蒂夫正穿着自己的衬衣。

索尔倚在门边，一边打量着那个毫不自觉的家伙：挺翘的双臀隐藏在大了一号的衬衣下摆之下，把那层薄薄的布料顶出了一个诱人的弧度。流畅的腰部线条随着动作若隐若现，挽起来的袖子露出半截白皙结实的手臂。从被遮盖住的腿根开始，视线往下是修长笔直的双腿。

噢，对了，还有和健美的体型比起来略显纤细的脚踝。

比自己稍短的金发遮住史蒂夫敏感的后颈皮肤，和翻好的衬衫领子衔接起来。能够把一件再普通不过的衬衣穿出欲拒还迎的感觉，在索尔的认知里，史蒂夫显然是头一个。

索尔突然冒出了扯下那件碍眼衣服的下流念头。反正是夏天，不穿衣服也不会感冒嘛。

 

史蒂夫显然并不知道索尔已经起来了。他轻轻哼着对方没听过的歌，看着煎锅里面的煎蛋和融掉的黄油块混合在一起，发出嗞啦嗞啦的声音。直到索尔的双臂从身后绕过腋下环上来，史蒂夫才发觉对方厚实的胸膛已经紧紧贴住了自己的后背，“醒了？”

暖乎乎的，带着比岩浆还火辣的热情。

“嗯。”索尔把脑袋埋在史蒂夫的颈侧，嗅着沐浴乳的香味。他有些含含糊糊地应了一句，“饿了。”

“再等一会儿，早餐已经……”

还没等史蒂夫说完，赤裸着上身的金发男人已经撩起了自己情人身上那件不合身的衬衣，顺便把史蒂夫浅灰色的平角内裤扒拉了下来。夏天就是这点好，不需要穿太多衣服，脱起来也特别方便。

被疼爱了差不多整整一晚的后穴湿润柔软，轻而易举地接受了硬物的长驱直入。索尔毫不留情地掰开自己情人诱人的臀瓣，把自己硬起来的阴茎埋进对方体内。

“啊……”史蒂夫弓起后背，手撑在料理台边，身体因为突然的入侵而微微战栗起来。

比夏末的温度更加灼热的气息萦绕在两人周围，无法抵抗的生理快感让在理智上还没准备好的史蒂夫低低呻吟出声。捅进深处的性器慢慢抽出来，再用力地顶进去。被撑开的括约肌紧紧箍住硬热的柱身，冠状头摩擦过敏感处的时候，不断收缩的肠壁似乎要把索尔的自制力也跟着吸走。

“早、早餐……”

史蒂夫被有节奏的强劲律动刺激得说不出一句完整的话，简单的词语从喉咙中挤出来，带着上扬的尾音。

“我正在吃——”索尔浅金色的胡茬刮过对方敏感的后颈皮肤，留下粉色的痕迹，“非常美味。”

意识到这个姿势并不方便接吻，索尔又顶弄了几下，把硬得发疼的阴茎抽出来，将被干得迷迷糊糊的情人压倒在料理台上。

熄了火，拔掉了烤面包机的插头，这下子没什么好顾虑的了。

 

炎热的夏末。没有冷气的厨房。燃烧起来的理智。比热夏更加灼人的性爱。史蒂夫此刻像是煎锅上融化的黄油那样，香滑粘稠。

被汗水微微浸湿的大一号衬衣黏在史蒂夫白皙的皮肤上，没有扣好的钮扣让性感的胸肌沟壑曝露在索尔的眼前。胸前挺起的浅粉因为动作和布料不断摩擦，和阴茎一样变得更硬。火辣、酥麻。被固定住髋骨，史蒂夫的腰几乎要瘫软在索尔灼热的掌心里。

“看起来昨晚没有把你喂饱。”不断分泌的湿滑肠液让进出变得更加容易，索尔毫不留情地挺腰。那个灼热紧致的部位已经习惯了性器蛮横的顶弄，史蒂夫抓住索尔结实的手臂，修长的双腿环在对方腰后，让身上那个男人更轻易地插入。  
漫长的、甜蜜的攻防战。没有敌人，只有不断沦陷的城池。

“唔——！就是、那里……”暗金色的刘海被汗水打湿，随着史蒂夫摇头的动作甩出晶莹的汗珠。敏感处被反复摩擦，不断收缩的肠壁在索求更多的刺激，“那里……”

索尔咬住史蒂夫被自己舔得更加湿润的下唇，“说吧，想要我怎么做？”

“用力干我……”史蒂夫说出这句话的时候，脸颊红得像熟透的水蜜桃。他的声音逐渐低下去，“快点、再快点……”

索尔没有余裕再逗他。更加凶狠的抽插抹平了穴口的皱褶，粗重的喘息和不断滑落的汗水代替了一切充满调情意味的话语。全身上下、几乎每一块肌肉都因为快感而收紧。索尔在高潮来临之前抓住了史蒂夫的脚踝，几乎要把那里握断的力度。在史蒂夫低声尖叫着射出来的同时，那个魁梧的金发大个子也把浓稠的热液灌满自己情人的内部。

“……史蒂夫，史蒂夫。”索尔亲吻着史蒂夫颤抖着的眼皮，把那件已经被折磨得皱巴巴的衬衫解开，随手扔在地板上。现在索尔总算了解了托尼送给他的那些色情杂志上面，为什么那么多人钟情于加大号的白色衬衫：确实很诱人。尤其是套在史蒂夫身上。

两人汗湿的胸膛贴合在一起，随着呼吸起伏。在双方的喘息平息下来之前，已经彻底冷掉的早餐仍然被遗忘在隔壁。

但是索尔已经足够饱了。

“喜欢吗？”

索尔把史蒂夫有些凌乱的碎发别在他耳后。他亲吻着史蒂夫汗湿的金发，把看上去有些乏力的情人从料理台上扶起。大手一揽，索尔轻而易举地将对方抱起来，往卧室的方向走去。

“喜欢。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯在索尔·奥丁森面前总是如此诚实。他闭着眼睛，强迫自己不要去想关于早餐的问题——反正他们等下总会把那个吃完，“就是外面太热了，汗水黏在身上不太舒服。”

“回房间去，那里有冷气。”

“你学坏了，索尔。神域人不应该依赖冷气。”史蒂夫轻轻笑起来，鼻翼翕动的样子非常可爱——这个形容词和他搭得不得了，至少索尔是这样想的。史蒂夫相当诱人、充满魅力，无论是作为美国队长，还是自己的恋人。英俊、壮实、强悍、坚定。还有可爱。索尔对于这个词语莫名执着。

索尔懒懒闲闲地眯起眼睛，微笑着看向自己独一无二的男友。

阳光洒进客厅，留下沙发拉长的影子。

夏天快点过去吧，索尔这样想到。不知道秋季的史蒂夫尝起来是什么味道呢？也许是酸酸甜甜的葡萄。

但他们还有很多时间，不是吗。反正在秋天来之前，再享受一下冷气吧。

 

……噢，对了，下次用披风把他卷起来感觉好像也不错。

 

【END】


End file.
